The 290th Hunter Exam
by Heather Kurta
Summary: Heather M. Roy is a girl that has been dating Kurapika for over three months. Now she takes the Hunter Exam to help him with his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetie, what are you doing with your dad's katana?" My mom asked as I took the weapon off it's display rack.

"Because I need a weapon for the Hunter Exam." I answer her.

"Then just take a gun from the safe with some bullets."

"That won't be enough."

"She's right." Said a voice. The person who that voice belonged to then came into the room. The said person was Kurapika, my boyfriend. "The Hunter Exam is difficult. She'll need more than just a gun."

"Kurapika, I'm a little worried about Heather taking the exam. Can you go with her?" My mom asked Kurapika.

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because I already passed the exam. Once someone passes the exam,They can no longer take it again. And trust me when I say this because I really would go with her if I could. But I can't."

"Okay, I understand. Heather, before you go I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Promise me that if something happens that will probably get you seriously hurt, or even killed; that you use that power of your's to come back home immediately."

"I promise."

Kurapika and I then left my world to the boat that would take me to Dolle Island. "You will keep that promise, right?" Kurapika said as we arrive.

"You're worried too, aren't you?"

"..."

"Then I'll make a promise to you. I promise that I will come back to you safely."

"You better."

"I should get on board now." I start walking towards the ship, but Kurapika grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. He then takes my chin and lead me to his lips. I kissed back as I tightly wrap my arms around his neck. I knew it would be awhile until the next time I kiss him. So I had to make this last. When we broke away, I simply stared at his lovely brown eyes.

"Good luck."

"Thank you." I give him a peck before I head for the ship. The ship was quickly on full sail. "Good bye, Kurapika! I'll miss you! When I come back I'm gonna be a Hunter!"

I then hear someone laugh from behind me. "You, a Hunter? Don't make me laugh, little girl. I mean, how old are you? Twelve?" Said the guy where the laughing was from.

 _'Why does everyone think I'm twelve?!'_ I mentally yell. "I'm actually seventeen." I said with a deadpan expression.

"Oh, seventeen? My mistake... I guess you haven't gotten your curves ye-" He could not finish his sentence, since my katana was only a few centimeters away from his neck.

"One more insult and I will kill you."

"Y-You must be bluffing. There's no way you have the will to kill me."

I gave him a look at showed him I was dead serious. A look that everyone would pray to never be on the receiving end of. By the look on his face, I can tell he got the message. I redraw my sword and walk away. If I was to be honest, I will say he was right. I do not have the will to kill, at least not him. The only people I have the will to kill would be the spiders. Because I know that they will not stop killing and ruining lives until they are taken down.

"You're one tough cookie." Said a voice that broke me out of my thoughts. I look over to see where it was from only for a smile to form on my face. It was the captain.

"Of course, you have to be at least hard on the outside to take the exam." I answer him.

"That was well said. Does that mean you're soft on the inside?"

"Maybe a little."

He laughed because of that. "I like you. How enjoy the ride."

"Thank you."

I sat down and started to write down on a yellow legal pad. I wanted to remember even detail.

* * *

While I was writing all the stuff that happened, a storm rolled in. I thought that most of the passengers were really weak if they couldn't take this storm. This was nothing compared to the storm this ship went through three years ago.

"Hey you, girl." Said a sailor. I stop writing and turn to his direction.

"Me?" I asked him as I point to myself.

"Yes. The captain wants to see you. Follow me." I follow the sailor to the captain's room. "Captain, I brought the girl you asked for."

"Let her in." Said the captain.

"Aye! You may go inside, miss." I enter the room to find the captain facing me.

"First, tell me your name."

 _'Does he do this every year?'_ I thought to myself. "I'm Heather." I answer him.

"Second, tell me why you want to become a Hunter."

 _'I need to be careful about how I answer this question. Why do I want to become a Hunter? Let's see...'_ "I want to capture fugitives and bring them to justice."

"And why is that?"

"I know that the criminals in this world make it rotten. And I also know that they will keep causing trouble for others until someone brings them in."

"I see... Well then"

"Captain!" Yelled a sailor.

"What is it?"

"A-A monster!"

"I'll take care of it!" I said as I run to the deck.

"Hey, get back here! I'm not done talking with you! Damn. Why don't the applicants ever listen to me?!" I heard the captain yell.

Once I was at the deck, I drew out my katana. The said monster was a huge fish with four strong legs. And its face was like a ready to kill. It reminded me of the fish in SAO.

"Forget it, little girl! There's no way you can take on a beast like that." It was the guy from earlier. _'He's afraid of an overgrown fish? Well I'll show him that you need more than big talk to take the Hunter Exam.'_

I take my sword and attack the monster. The sharp blade cuts the monster. If my weapon was long enough, it would have cut the beast in half. The blow knocked the monster down, dead. When I look back I see the group of men. They were scared.

"Boys, life lesson number one: Never underestimate women." I said as I redraw my katana.

I hear the captain's laughing. "You definitely made the rest of the passengers a joke, I'll tell you that much." He said.

"Now that the monster is taken care of, we can continue where we left off. You want to test me now, right?"

"Nya, I'm in a good mood. Besides, you don't even need a test based on how you took out that monster. You pass, I'll bring you to the port closest to the exam site."

"Really?! Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure. Work hard and become a great Hunter."

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm now at Dolle Harbor! I guess the root to the exam site never changes. Get to Dolle Island, then go to the cedar to find the navigators. "Thank you, again, for taking me here Captain." I said.  
T

he captain laughs. "I see you have a soft side after all, don't you?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm like this most of the time. But remember, I said **most** of the time."

The captain laughed again. "Alright then, now let me give you some advice. Make your way to the cedar tree. You'll find a shortcut to the exam."

"Okay, thank you for the information. Good bye." _'I already knew that, but I'm not gonna tell him that.'_ I thought as I walk away and put on my headphones. I knew it would be a long walk to the cedar.

* * *

After an hour of walking, I look at my surroundings and I see that I found myself in an old town. I stop walking and take off my headphones when my path was blocked by an old lady and some weird looking people. _'Oh yeah, I forgot about this part.'_ "Were you enjoying your music?" The old woman asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, now are you ready?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Good. It's time for the two choice quiz! I shall administer a single-question quiz. You'll have five seconds to state your answer. Give the wrong answer, and you're disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking this year's Hunter Exam."

"I understand."

"Your answer will be either the number one or two. Any other answer will be considered incorrect."

"Okay."

"Now here's your question. Your brother and sister have been taken by dangerous criminals. You can only have one back. Select one for your brother, or two for your sister. Which one will you pick?" _'Depends, which brother and which sister? Just kidding!'_ "5...4...3...2...1... Buzz. Time's up."

"..."

"Well... Aren't you gonna answer?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I just simply hate picking sides. Besides, the test is really helping me be prepared for if something like that happens."

"That is correct."

"Then may I pass now?"

"No... Only because this isn't the right path." The old lady got out of her chair and opened a pair of doors. "This is the real path. This leads directly to the tree. Walk two hours, and you'll reach the top."

"Thank you very much for your help."

"Your welcome, now you should go. A couple live in the cabin beneath that tree. They serve as Navigators. If you meet their standards, I believe that they will guide you to the exam site."

"Okay."

"Good luck. Do your best to become a good Hunter."

"I will."

As I walk down the path I put my headphones back on. _'Should I write this down. No, I'll do it later when it's the right time.'_ My answer for the two choice quiz. wouldn't be different even if I didn't know what would happen. I've been asked those type of questions before I was into Hunter X Hunter. Kids would ask them just for fun and hear the other's answer. I never liked those questions. So whenever people would ask me I would tell them I would not answer or I would just ignore them. Even when a teacher would ask me during school, I still did not answer. They would always be caught off guard with my response. I was really happy when that happened. I hope everything else will go well.


	3. Chapter 3

I have been walking for hours. I only walk this much when I'm at Disneyland or Trek. At least this is easier than Trek. Since at Trek I pushed a heavy wagon through a muddy path in a long dress. After all the walking, I finally made it to the cabin. "Hello, anyone home? My name is Heather, I'm a friend of Kurapika. In case you don't remember, he was one of the people traveling to the Hunter Exam with Gon. May you open the door, please?" I said as I knock on the door. There was no response, the door kept close. _'Guess they're still gonna test me. Okay then, let the testing begin.'_ I thought as I turn the door knob. "I'm coming inside!"

The scene I found was the same one Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio walked into. An injured man on the floor and a kiriko holding a girl under his arm. The kiriko then jumped out of the window with the girl. "P-Please! S-S-Save... my wife." Said the man.

"Okay! Hang in there until I get back." I told him as I jump out the window as well. _'I can't believe they're doing the same thing from three years ago. Couldn't they come up with something else?'_ I thought as I catch up with the kiriko. "Hey, you!" I yelled to get his attention. When he looked at me, I kicked his arm so he would let go of the girl. I quickly catch the girl and the kiriko disappeared. "Are you okay miss."

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Heather. Now, are you in any pain?"

"My husband! What happened to my husband?!"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Please! Take me to my husband! Please! Please take me!"

"Okay!"

I took the girl back to the cabin, like she asked. "My husband!" She said when she saw that the man was still on the ground.

"He'll be fine, since he's not really hurt."

"Huh?! What do mean not really hurt?"

"My nose is sensitive to blood. If he was really wounded, I would have smelled rust and salt. It can be a horrible smell. Besides, he's not really your husband. That tattoo of yours is carved when an ancient Sumi tribe woman swears to God to be his wife and to stay single for all her life. So how would you be married?"

"You seem to be a clever girl." Said the man as he got up. "Sorry about testing you, but we had to since you're a rookie."

"It's okay, I understand."

"You demonstrated that you are very knowledgeable. Therefore, you pass."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" The man then went outside and turned into his kiriko form.

"I will now take you to the exam site." He then picked me up and started flying high in the sky.

"Wow!" I said as I held on tight to the kiriko.

"Oh, didn't tell me you're afraid of heights."

"I-I-I... actually am. So... P-Please don't drop me."

"Why would I do a thing like that, but hang on." _'This is going to be a great ride.'_ I thought sarcastically. _'Hope this will be the worst I experience during the exam.'_


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, sweet ground at last." I said as I lay on the floor the very second we land.

The kiriko laughed as he changed to human form. "There are a lot of weird people in Zaban City. But if you keep hugging the ground, the locals will think you're the weirdest of all." Said the kiriko.

"I don't care, because aren't we all weird sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess we all can be. Now follow me." I got up and started to follow the kiriko. "Have you always been afraid of heights?"

"Well... Yeah, but what really started it was when I was seven."

"What happened."

"Well my family went on this ferris wheel. Normally, I'd be okay with it since most ferris wheels have bars that keep you in. But this one didn't, not even seatbelts. Not only that, it also had rocking carts. During the whole ride, because of the rocking I was afraid the cart would fall off. And there was water around the ferris wheel. So I was afraid that if we fell, I wouldn't be able to get out and I would drown." (It was Mickey's Fun Wheel at California Adventures.)

"I see..."

"That's not all."

"There's more?"

"Yeah. Seven years later, my friends forced me on the same ferris wheel."

"Oh no."

"They sang, 'The students in the cage go' then they scream. And one girl was even close to throwing up."

"Two bad experiences on the same ride."

"Yep."

"We're here." He said as we stop at a bank. We walk inside and we go to the back where an ATM stood. He then put in a card and the ATM moved to show an elevator. "Good luck, rookie. I'll be happy to be your navigator next year."

"Not likely, because I'm planning on passing this year."

"Well then I guess you need all the luck you can get. Good-bye."

"Bye." The elevator door closed. When it opened up again it looked like it had taken me to an abandoned subway station. Everyone glared at me. Understandable, since this is the Hunter Exam.

"Here, wear this badge on your chest at all times." Said Beans as he gave me a badge numbered 617. _'I didn't know Beans was still around. Well that's good to know.'_ I sit down and pull my yellow legal pad to write all that has happened to this point.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" Said the one and only Tonpa the Rookie Crusher as he slowly starts walking towards me. _'Oh great, Tonpa. Should I play along with his 'nice guy' act. Or should I just kick him in the nuts the moment he gets here and say 'That's for all the rookies you crushed. This is one rookie you won't trick.' I don't know, I'm kinda leaning on kicking him. Oh, I know.'_ "I'm Tonpa, #30 this year." He said when he got to me.

"Sorry to be blunt, but can you not talk to me until the rest of the applicants get here." I said.

"O-Oh, sure I'll come back." And he walked away. _'Good, he's gone. But I need to make a decision for when he comes back.'_ I go back to writing. I felt like I had plenty of time until the exam starts.

* * *

"The entry time for for applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin. All 893 applicants please enter the train. If you have changed your mind about taking the exam. Then return to the elevator." Said the speakers. Then everyone got on the train. I was lucky to get a seat. We were all packed in like how people get on the trains in China. _'893, that's a lot and it looks like no one backed out. I was hoping not to go up against so much, but oh well.'_

"Excuse me." Said a voice, I look up to see that it was Tonpa again. "Allow me to introduce myself again. I'm Tonpa and I took the exam-"

"38 times?" I interrupt him.

"Y-Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I know all about you, so I'm not gonna fall for your tricks. Besides, even if I didn't know you I still wouldn't ask for your advice. Since you've taken the exam so many times. That would mean that your advice would not help at all. The best person these rookies should ask advice from would be someone who came close to the final phase, not you."

"Bastards, I'll show you." He then walked away to bug someone else. _'Cool! I put Tonpa in his place. I should call Kurapika and tell him I'm at the Hunter Exam.'_ I pulled out my phone, but I was disappointed that I had no signal. _'Dang it! Oh well, I'll call him as soon as I can.'_

* * *

When the train stopped, we were dropped off at a desert. "Wow!" I said as I got off the train. "It's reminds me of home."

"Attention, applicants!" Yelled a voice. I look over to where the voice was coming from and I saw that it was... Biscuit?! _'What is Biscuit doing here?... I guess she must of signed up to be an examiner this year.'_ "I'm the pro Hunter Biscuit Krueger. And I'm also going to be the examiner of the First Phase."

"This little girl is the examiner." Said a man, then he and everyone else started laughing.

"I'd stop that if I were you." I told him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You should never underestimate a Hunter."

"I agree." Said Tobo the wrestler. "I learned a few years ago that all Hunters are strong. So you better show the examiner some respect."

"Thank you for speaking applicants #580 and #617. But it wasn't needed." Said Biscuit.

"So... What is the First Phase gonna be, little miss examiner?" The man asked.

"To stand."

"To stand?! That's all? This can't be hard to pass." _'I wouldn't be so sure. This is Biscuit we're talking about so there must be more to it than that.'_

"For twelve hours!"

"What?!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I knew it.'

"You can walk or run around if you like. But you can't sit, lay down, or lean on any walls. If an applicant does, they are disqualified."

"This is stupid." He said as he leaned on the wall.

"You're out!"

"What?!"

"I said no leaning."

"But the First Phase hasn't even started yet."

"Of course it has. It started when I introduced myself. Now go home."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. I'm the examiner. Now go home before I make you." The man then just left without saying anything else. "Now then, the time starts now!"

* * *

Many people dropped within the first hour, because they simply forgot the rules. The next three hours after that, they dropped out because of the heat. The heat didn't even touch me, since I'm use to summers that would hit the hundreds. In fact, I loved the warmth that I felt. It was the temperature of a perfect Arizona fall day. And after that was when people were dropping out because they needed rest. We were in the seventh hour, and now my legs are getting close to their limit. That's when I got an idea. I did a flip and landed on my hands, doing a handstand.

"Wow, that's impressive." Said Zepile. _'Zepile is here too? Cool!'_

"Hey! That girl is cheating!" said one the applicants.

"No I'm not." I said.

""Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not. The examiner said to keep standing. She didn't say how."

"That is a very smart idea. And I'm also surprised that you can easily do a firm handstand. How old are you?" Biscuit asked me.

"I'm seventeen."

"I see... How did you learn to do handstands?"

"When I was ten, I saw someone on TV do a handstand. I really wanted to do it myself. So I kept trying and trying to do it. And I can easily do it now."

"I like you. What's your name?"

"Heather, Ms. Krueger."

"Heather huh, I like that name. And you can just call me Bisky. If you insist on an honorific, call me Bisky-chama!"

"Okay, Bisky-chama."


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting dark out. Applicants are dropping out because they wish to sleep. _'Are the twelve hours over yet?'_ That thought went through I'm mind over and again. With my little handstand trick, I would switch when whatever I was standing on got tried. I was standing on my feet now. But now that it's almost night, I'm starting to get tired myself.

"Time's up! All 211 applicants still standing have passed." Said Bisky-chama.

"Finally." I said as I let out a sigh of relief and fall to the ground.

"You have ten minutes to rest before the next phase starts."

"Only ten minutes?!" Someone yelled.

"Yes, because I'm also the examiner of the Second Phase."

"What will she have us do next? Hop on one foot for seven hours." Said Zepile.

"Don't joke about that. You'll might give her ideas." I said.

"Okay then... By the way, my name is Zepile."

"Heather, nice to meet you."

"You too, are you a rookie?"

"Yep."

"Cool that you're doing so well at your first year. My first year taking the Hunter Exam wasn't so good. Right when the First Phase started, a kid I met a few months earlier knocked me out."

"I laughed hearing that. _'Yep, I remember that episode.'_ "Well you snooze, you lose."

"That's not funny!"

"I think it is."

"Whatever."

"Okay, ten minutes are up. Now let's start the Second Phase. You have to climb up this cliff before the airship on top leaves for the site of the Third Phase. And the time starts now!" Said Bisky-chama, then she quickly climbed up the cliff and before I knew it she was at the top.

I used my teleportation power to get to the top. But to my surprise, I couldn't go any further. I fell and landed on a cliff ledge. When I look down I can see that I'm far up. "Hey Zepile!" I call.

"Yes!" He answered.

"How high up am I?"

"You're a little more than half way up!"

 _'Half way, huh? I guess when teleporting from one world to another, my power is unlimited. But my power is limited when teleporting in the same world. Oh well, it does look like my teleporting distance limit is pretty far. And if I keep working on it, I can possibly expand it. Right now, I can use my power and teleport to the top. But that's too boring! I have a better idea.'_ I stick my katana to the ground and tie a long rope to it. "Zepile, take the rope and climb up half way."

"Ah... Okay, but why half way?"

"Just trust me." Zepile climbs up and I come down to meet him.

"What now?"

"Now just hang on tight." I start running on the walls. Back and forth, side to side. By the time I got enough speed, I pulled out my skateboard and rode on the wall. We were then slingshotted up into the air. I pulled on the rope hard enough to break my katana free. When Zepile and I landed on the top, I re sheathe my sword, "That was fun, don't you think?"

"That was an excellent way to get up here." Said Bisky-chama. "By the way, what kind of power did you use to get half way up?"

"It's a secret~."

"Okay, I see how it is." Said she as she laughed. "Anyway, you both have passed." I got onto the airship, I quickly wrote everything down before going to sleep. _'I wonder who will be the next examiner.'_


	6. Chapter 6

There are now 95 applicants left. The first two phases got rid of around ninety percent of the applicants. It was morning when the airship dropped us off at the site for the third phase. Which was good, since I was able to get some sleep. "Attention applicants!" Said a voice. I turn to see that it was List, and next to him was Dwun. (Wait... how is his name spelled?) _'Okay, now I'm REALLY confused. I understand why Bisky-chama was here. But why is List and Dwun here?!'_ "My name is List, and the man next to me is Dwun. We are the examiners for the Third phase."

"What you're gonna do for the Third Phase is very simple. You'll be playing my favorite childhood game. Capture the flag!" Said Dwun.

"Capture... the flag?" I said confused.

"Yep. Before we explain how this phase will work. We want each person to take a miniature flag from this box." Said List as he pointed to a small red box. Each of us pick a flag from the box. _'Is is just me, or is this how they picked lots at the Fourth Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam.'_ The flag I got was white and baby blue with a tree on it. _'This flag reminds me of my ship flag on Pirate101.'_ "Now, there are 47 different flags hidden in this forest. And at least one other person has the same flag as you."

"But didn't think that means you have to partner up with that other person. In fact, it's the opposite." Said Dwun. "You have to claim your flag before the other person does. If the flag is already taken, you can do whatever you like to take the flag from your opponent. You can even kill them if you feel like it."

"You have five days to get your flag. The Third Phase starts now!" Everyone then left and made their own path. _'I hope no one too tough or powerful has the same flag as me. Five days, huh?'_ /em

* * *

I haven't been writing because there wasn't much to say. It took me two days to find where my flag is because I kept getting lost. I could just easily use my psychic powers to find my way to the flag. But now I'm trying to use as little of any of my powers as I can. When I found the flag, I was lucky that it was still there. It took me another day to find a perfect hidden campsite, get my camp setted up, and get food and water. I never liked camping, but I at least knew what I was doing because I always had to go to my church's girls camp. It's day four, so that means tomorrow is the last day of the Third Phase. I should get that flag before someone else takes it.  
I walk to where the flag was and it was still there. _'I'm glad the flag is still here. But dang! What happened to the other person who got the same flag. He must be either out of action or really stupid.'_ I look around and when I saw that there was nothing around, I simply took the flag. But after a few seconds of walking my sixth sense came style _'Teleport back to your camp.'_ I naturally listened to it and did what I was told.

Right when I'm back at my camp I hear a gunshot. "Damn! Where did you go with my flag, girl?!" I heard a man yell, it was most likely the person who had the same flag as me. _'If it wasn't for the Holy Ghost warning me about that, I would probably be dead. Should I use my power to go home? No, I'm hidden now so there's no need to. If he finds me, then I will. Well, at least I now have a good story to tell at church when I get back. Now I must be quite, so he won't find me.'_

* * *

The man that was after my flag, didn't leave until nightfall. I barely slept because I was on high alert . He came back again in the morning, but he was gone by noon. My int was telling me that he gave up. And it was the last day, I wrote everything down and slept. When the next morning came, I was woken up by a speaker going off. "Attention all applicants, the Third Phase is now over. All applicants who have retrieved their flags must return to the starting point." Said the speaker.

"Guess I passed the Third Phase."


	7. Chapter 7

When I counted the number of people there were 33 applicants. "Thanks for waiting." Said the next examiner. It was Cheadle Yorkshire. I don't really know much about her because I haven't gotten far enough into the anime to. All I do know is that she is the dog in the Zodiac. And that she was the examiner of the Final Phase in the Hunter Exam last year with Kurapika. Why she became an examiner again so quick is beyond me. But I do know that it's not the same reason she was last year. If it was, then Kurapika would be here too. Which I really wish was the case. Because I miss Kurapika! "My name is Cheadle Yorkshire. I'm going to be the examiner for the Fourth Phase. This phase is going to be the last phase before the Final Phase." _'So I just need to pass this phase and the next phase, then I'm officially a Hunter.'_ "I thought that since you did a game of capture the flag for the last phase, we can do something simple as well. We'll have a scavenger hunt. In this bag I have some riddles. The answers of each riddle is of a creature that lives either in the Lauru Mountains or at Numere Wetlands near by. You have to capture the creature or get something from it within three days."

"Three days?! But at the last phase we were given five days." Someone complained.

"The phases get tougher the higher you go. So if you want to complain about it, you can on your way home." That shut them up. Then everyone got a riddle.  
Mine didn't make any sense. If this animal is killed off, all of it's species destroyed; it becomes extinct, in a year, the species will be back. This species is drawn to a scent. What is that scent? Although it's still, in families, it run. It continues to live on in a living one. As one continues to draw breath, it will not rust. However, when one stops drawing breath, it will become mere dust. "Ah... Ms. Yorkshire? If the riddle is really hard, does that mean that the creature is really dangerous?" I asked.

"Actually, no. I wanted things to be evenly balanced. So if you have a hard riddle, then the creature is easy to find if you know where to look. And if you have an easy riddle, then it would be a terrifying beast. Now then, are there anymore question?"

"..."

"Okay, then the Fourth Phase will begin now!"

* * *

I went back to where I had my camp set for the last phase. I was a little annoyed that I had to reset up. _'I hope the Final Phase doesn't take place here too. Because if I have to take down and reset up this camp again, I'll go crazy. I'll be the new Hisoka at the Hunter Exam. Well... At least I wouldn't be underestimated.'_ When everything was done, it was already nightfall. _'So the creature I need is easy to find. But I first need to solve this riddle.'_

* * *

"This is so frustrating!" I yell. It was day three of the Fourth Phase. I had until tomorrow to catch my creature. But I still haven't solved my riddle. "I should've payed more attention in my biology class last year. What I did most of the time in class was read and write fanfiction." _'I'm a smart girl. Mom would always tell the story that when I was little I- Wait! Why am I even remembering an embarrassing story like that.'_ (And why am I writing about it?) _'I really hope mom hasn't told Kurapika that story. Or any other embarrassing story for that matter.'_

I look at my riddle again. "What animal would come back after extinction. What it is, it has different species. Wait, don't all animals have different species? Then that clue won't help me at all. I wish this was like the Fourth Phase at the 287th Hunter Exam. I'm still not sure how Gon was able to tie strings onto those butterflies." _'Butterfly?'_ "That's it! A butterfly. A butterfly would come back from extinction because they all start out as caterpillars. But what kind of butterfly?"  This species is drawn to a scent. What is the scent? Although it's still, in families, it run. It continues to live on in a living one. As one continues to draw breath, it will not rust. However, when one stops drawing breath, it will become mere dust. "It's something that's in the human body. It runs through the body until the person dies. Blood. The scent is blood. And there's only one butterfly I know that is drawn to the smell of blood, a Hemotropic butterfly." _'I figured it out! Now I just need to catch one. And since it's a Hemotropic butterfly, I can easily have it come to me.'_ I took out my sword and have it a few centimeters away from my wrist. I tried to cut myself, but I just couldn't move. _'Why? Why can't I do it? I've never cut myself before. And many people would think that's a good thing, but I have to.'_ "I have to... to become a Hunter!" The cut was quick. As I start to bleed, I hear the flapping wings of butterflies; it worked. When the butterflies reached me. I took out a, now empty, jar that once held my grandma's jam. I capture one of the Hemotropic butterflies within the jar. I poked holes in the led and clean my cut. And all I did for the rest of the day was write. "I miss you, Kurapika."

* * *

When I made it to the return point, there were only six people there. "Oh, we have another one. Show me what you collected." Said Cheadle. I take the butterfly jar out of my bag and give it to her.

"A butterfly? That's what you got?" Said a man with bright red hair and silver eyes, his ID number was #709.

"Will you just shut up already?" Said a girl with ginger hair and green eyes, her ID number was #278. She kinda looked like my friend Natalie.

"Quiet down you two." Said Cheadle. "Now, the Fourth phase is over. Those who pass are: #431, Will Maesters. #709, Pax Blaze. #278 and #144, Ashley and Ryan Valdez. #56, Kendrick Smiders. #523, Michael Jenkins. And #617, Heather M. Roy."


	8. Chapter 8

There were only seven applicants left in the exam, including me. I'll write down who's who in number order. First there's #56, Kendrick Smiders. He was a black guy at looked to be in his thirties. He had bright blue eyes and wore all white. The fact that he's black and he's wearing white was a little weird to me. (Please don't think I'm being racist.) And his weapon looked like it was a led pipe.

Next is #144 and #278, Ryan Valdez and Ashley Valdez. When I heard that they had the same last name, it was clear that they're related to each other. But when I take a good look at them both. I actually think they could be twins because they look a lot alike. And I mean **a lot**. They both look around fifteen, have ginger hair, and their clothes look like they're trying to cosplay as their own Naruto OCs. But Ryan has navy blue eyes and his clothes are dark weapon are dual swords. And Ashley has green eyes and her clothes are lalic. (I think it's lalic.) Her weapon is shuriken.

Then there is #431, Will Maesters. He looked around fourteen, has yellow eyes, black hair, and wore gray. He kinda reminded me of a young Sebastian, if he had yellow eyes and wore gray as well. His weapon is a whip.  
And then there's #523, Michael Jenkins. He looked eighteen or somewhere around Benjamin and Kurapika's age. He has camo green hair, pale green eyes, and wore black clothes. I didn't know what his weapon is, but I knew he had something.

Then there was me #617. But you know all about me. Those who don't, why are you even reading this?

And finally #709, Pax Blaze. He looked to be in his twenties, had bright red hair, silver eyes, and wore orange clothes. And his weapon was just a hand gun. _'Wonder what my mom would think if she saw his gun.'_

That's all I knew about the remaining applicants. We're now on an airship that is taking us to the Hunter Association Hotel. I was writing and listening to my music, like usual. "Hey, rookie!" Said Ashley. I took off my headphones so I could hear her better.

"Me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, who else. You're the only rookie here."

 _'Wow, I'm the only rookie here.'_ "Okay then, why did you call me?"

"Because I want you to come over here."

"Okay." I walk over to her and joined the group.

"What are you writing about in this note pad." She asked as she took my yellow legal pad.

"Hey! That's mine!" _'When did this become elementary school again?'_

"Oh, you're writing about us?"

"Yes, because I want all my friends to know what I experienced and who I met during the Hunter Exam."

"Then I'm honored."

"Now can you, give me back my yellow legal pad?"

"Oh, sure." She said as she handed it to me. "Hey, what does the 'm' in your name stand for anyway?"

"Marie."

"So your full name is Heather Marie Roy."

"Yep."

"That's nice."

"My middle name came from my grandma's name, Annamarie."

"Seems like your parents made a good call shortening it, because Heather Annamarie Roy sounds like a mouth full."

"Now that I think about it, it really does."

"Anyway... Why do you want to become a Hunter." Michael asked.

"Oh... well ah."

"It's okay if you don't want to go first. Tell you what, I'll go first and you'll go last." Said Ryan. "I want to be a Hunter so I can go around the world. No one to tie me or my sister down."

"Allow me to explain." Said Ashley. "Me and my twin have divorced parents. I live with my dad and my brother lives with my mom." _'I wonder how awkward things got when puberty hit. They should've had the mother take the daughter and the father take the son.'_ "Me and my brother hate our home lives. So once we become Hunters we're gonna leave our divorce homes and travel. The only people we'll rely on is each other."

"It's nice that you and your brother want to be Hunters together. I have two brothers and two sisters, but they drive me crazy." I said.

"Well the Hunter Exam is the only time me and my brother get to spend time together."

"What?! You mean you don't get together for Christmas?"

"Nope."

"Wow, your parents must really hate each other."

"Tell me about it." The twin said in unison.

"What about you, Michael? Since you're the one that brought it up." Said Ryan.

"I want to protect nature forest and endangered species."

"Cool. How about you, Pax?"

"The real question is why wouldn't I want to become a Hunter. There are so many things you can do with just the license itself." Said Pax. _'And I bet all you'll do with it is sell it for a lot of money.'_

"And you, Will."

"Like what Pax pointed out, a hunter license is a very useful thing to have in my family business." Said Will.

"Hell, why would your family need a Hunter license based on what you do things!" Kendrick yell at Will.

"Interesting that you know this. Tell me, why do you want to become a Hunter?"

"I want revenge. Against you and your family for tearing down my home."

"So... You want to kill me?"

"Yeah, hell I can kill you right now if you want!"

"Calm down, Kendrick. He's just trying to provoke you." I said as I stand between them.

"Kendrick, revenge gets you nowhere." Said Michael.

"I think it all depends."

"What do mean, Heather?" Asked Ashley.

"I mean that it all depends on why you want revenge and who you want revenge on. The reason why I want to be a Hunter is to help someone I care about achieve his goal for revenge. He is avenging over a hundred people, and the people he wants to have revenge on won't stop killing until they're taken down to hell." _'Hang on, did I just cus? Sorry Heavenly Father. Anyway...'_ "He has a right to revenge. But in your case, Kendrick, I will have to agree with Michael. But... we all have our ideas and opinions. We should all just get along until the Final Phase starts."

"Fine." Said Kendrick.

"That sounds reasonable." Said Will.

"Hey, what do you think the Final Phase will be?" Ryan asked.

My vision began to blur. Many pictures and voices were going through my head. "the last one standing passes." "I don't care if you die!" "No!" "Poison?" When my vision became clear again, all eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked confused at the looks.

"You just... Where'd you go?" Pax asked.

"Where did I go?"

"You spaced out. Your eyes looked like you were in a trance, and part of your hair was sticking out." Said Michael.

"My hair?" I said as I place my hands on my head.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It looks fine now." Said Ashley.

"I still don't understand why girls are so obsessed with their hair." Said Ryan, and Will just shrugged his shoulders.

"Dude, ever I don't know why and I'm 27." Said Pax.

 _'What just happened was a vision. I never knew that that's what I look like when I have them. I guess I'm like Neon when she uses her Lovely Ghost Writer. I still need to work on controlling my visions. I didn't really get anything with this one since it was all just a flash. But what I did see does not seem good.'_ Then, out of the blow someone came into the room. It was Pariston Hill. All I knew about him is that during the Hunter X Hunter Last Mission movie all he did was sit in his office and read swimsuit magazines. Knowing that much, if he is the examiner I'm not sure what it will be. "Hello applicants my name is Pariston Hill. I'll be the examiner for the Final Phase. The airship will be landing thirty to sixty minutes from now."

"So the Final Phase will start in an hour at most?" Said Kendrick.

"Nope, that's when the Final Phase will end."

"What?!"

"The Final Phase is taking place here?" Michael asked.

"Yep." Said Pariston. "But don't worry, this phase is very simple. You must take the ID badges of the rest of the applicants. The person with all seven badges passes. and becomes a Hunter. I guess you can say that the last one standing passes. Use any means necessary to get the ID badges. Even if it means to kill each other. This phase will start as soon as I leave this room. However, if no one gets all the badges before the airship has been on ground for five minutes, you all fail. That's it, good luck to all of you."

Right after Pariston left the room, I heard Pax yell as he charged at Will. But when he got close to him, Will twisted his head and killed him. Me and Ashley gasped at what just unfolded. I didn't expect there to be actual killing so quickly. "Y-You... You killed him." I said in complete shock.

"Yeah, and why not? The examiner did say to do whatever is necessary. Even kill each other." Said Will.

"Yeah, that is true." Said Kendrick. "I don't even need to become a Hunter to take revenge on you!" Kendrick then went after Will as well. Will was about to attack him with his whip. But his whip was caught around Kendrick's led pipe. "Nice try, kid. But I've been watching you the whole time. So I know all your tricks. Now, prepare to di-" **Bang!**

 _'Gun shot?! But how-'_ I look more closely to see that the gun Will use to kill Kendrick was Pax's. "Looks like my new toy work. But how am I supposed to use this other one." He said has he picked up the led pipe.

"How..." Said Ashley.

"How what?"

"How could you just kill people like that?!"

"Kill or be killed. We all know Ken wanted to kill me. So it's either I let him kill me, or I kill him." He explained as he took the ID badges from his corpses. "Two down, four more to go."

"But... Why did you kill Pax?"

"It was his own fault. He should have known not to mess with me." _'Pax probably thought that since Will is the youngest out of us, that he would be an easy target. If he thought differently, he would most likely go for me because I'm a rookie.'_ "Now then, hand over your badges and I won't kill you."

"You're crazy to think that any of us will just hand over our badges." Ryan yelled. Michael walks up to Will. "Michael?" Michael then hands Will his ID badges. "Michael! What are you doing?!"

"It's pointless to try and fight him. We can always try again next year." Said Michael.

"Well said." Said Will. He then hit Michael at the back of the head, and Michael was out cold. "Halfway there now."

"Hey! You didn't have to do that. He willing gave you his badge." I said.

"I didn't want him to get in the way. Would you rather I kill him."

"No!"

"That's what I thought. Now may you give me your badges too?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because, a true Hunter never backs down."

"That's right, if you want our ID badges. You'll have to fight us!" Said Ashley.

"And keep in mind that we're not easily targets." Said Ryan.

"Well this will be fun." Said Will.

Ryan ran straight for Will. Will was about to attack him with his whip, but it was cut into pieces by Ryan's dual swords. When Ryan was about to go for the kill, Will blocked the attack with the led pipe. Then Ashley came from behind and pinned his feet down to the ground with her shuriken. "Got you."

"I don't think so." Will quickly let go of his grip on the led pipe and stabbed Ryan and Ashley with some kinda vials. They both fell down to the floor.

"What... did you just do to us?"

"I just simply used Michael's weapon." I looked over to where Michael was and there was an open case filled with vials. _'When did he... He's fast.'_ "Seems like whatever I gave you induces paralysis. And what I gave to your sister seems to be a pretty deadly poison." Will said as he took Ryan and Ashley's badges. Ashley looked like she was on the verge of death.

"Poison?" I said, scared.

"You bastard!" Ryan yelled.

"It looks like you're all that's left. I'll ask one last time. Hand over your badge." Said Will. I didn't say anything, all I did was draw out my katana. "So you're still willing to fight? What a fool you are."

"You're... you're... despicable." I said.

"Really? That's all you have to say?"

"Trust me, there is a whole lot more than that. But I won't say anything use for two reasons. We're on a time limit, and I don't curse."

"Then let's stop with the talking and start fighting. May the best applicant become a Hunter."

"I intend to." Will opens fire at me with the handgun. I teleport out of the bullet's way and kick the gun out of his hand. He then tries to attack me with the led pipe. I grab the pipe to stop it. I knew he would use the poison next. Right before he had the chance to inject it into my body, I teleported again and taking the pipe. He then tried to throw the vials at me. I blocked it with the pipe. But it seemed that blocking that attack formed at crack. _'This pipe must've gone through a lot of damage.'_

"I'm impressed, so far no one I've ever fought has lasted this long. I guess you must have figured out my fighting style and decided to fight fire with fire."

"I'm a fast learner."

"Then I guess I'll have to do some new tricks on you." Will took Ashley's shuriken and throw them at my direction. I blocked the attack with the pipe again. But this time, the pipe shattered to pieces. _'Should I back down, return to my world as promised. No. This isn't over yet!'_ I discard the broken pipe and held my katana with both hands. "You're really hard to crack. Unlike that pipe. So I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why are you so desperate to become a Hunter. There must be a stronger reason than just helping someone with revenge. So what is it?" Will asked as he pulled out Ryan's dual swords.

"Why are you even asking?!" I kept swinging my sword at him, but he would stop every attack I threw at him.I'm not sure how, but I somehow was able to knock the swords out of his grip.

"You think you might have won? I hate to break it to you, but I can easily defeat you without a weapon. Or maybe I should kill you with your own weapon." I was pissed at him. He's acting as if we're all just dancing upon the palm of his hand. _'I won't stand for this! I will not become one of his puppets.'_ "You still haven't answered my question."

"Why do you do this?"

"Because I don't care if you die! Now then, why don't you back down?"

"Fine! You really wanna know? The person I want to help with revenge is someone I really love. He would say that he would carry out his revenge alone. Because of that, I kept hearing people say the same thing over and over again. That he would die." I couldn't hold back my tears. "I... I don't want that to happen. That's why I must become a Hunter. I must help him. And if he still dies... the I'll die along with him. If I let you kill me... It will all be for nothing!" Without even thinking, I came after him. When I got close to him, I teleported behind him and stabbed him in the back. He fell down to the ground as he coughed up blood. When I regained my thoughts, I was terrified at what I had done. I quickly pulled out my katana and faced Will. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just... lost it."

"It's... okay... It just proves that you're not one to mess with." Will then held out his hand and gave me all the ID badges he had, including his own. "The time is almost up. When you pass you can go get a doctor for that twin girl." _'Why does he have a sudden change of heart?'_

I then hear the airship speaker go off. "We have arrived that our destination. The Final Phase will end in five minutes."

"Go."

"Okay!" I ran out of that room as fast as I could until I ran into Pariston Hill.

"Oh, are you the lucky applicant?" Pariston asked me.

"I... I guess." I said out of breath.

"Then show me the ID badges you collected." I showed him all seven badges. "Good job."

"Can you please get a doctor for the other applicants? Please!"

"Okay, calm yourself." Within a few minutes doctors were helping the applicants. "We'll let the ones who survived stay at the hotel. And for the ones who didn't we'll give them a proper burial. You like that?" He said as I watch the other applicants get treated.

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Applicant #617, Heather M. Roy. You have passed the Hunter Exam."


	9. Chapter 9

I was sleeping in my hotel room when the phone ringed, waking me up. I groaned as I sit up and pick it up. "Hello." I said a little sleepy.

"This is your wake up call, Ms. Roy." Said the person on the other line.

"I didn't ask for a wake up call."

"The chairman asked me to wake you up a half an hour before your orientation so you could get some breakfast."

"Okay, thanks then." I said as I hang up. I then got dressed, took my pills, and went down to the dining hall for breakfast. Right when I finished breakfast, I noticed that I had ten minutes left to get to my orientation. I ran for it, when I made it to the doors I was just in time. After a minute of catching my breath, I went in.

"Ah , you're right on schedule. Please take a seat and we'll begin." Said Beans.

After sitting down, I felt my pills starting to take affect. Whenever I take my pills, it does get raid of the pain. But my emotions become dull, and I end up looking like a zombie. And it sure didn't help that I was already getting bored because I already know what I can do with a Hunter License. I was so bored that I started having daydreams that made me think, _'I need to stop watching Scrubs.'_ Example.

 **Daydream**  
The setting was at the Sacred Heart Hospital. Leorio and I are interns and Pariston is the chief of medicine. "Dr. Paradinight, can you tell what Wilson's Disease is." Pariston asked.

"Before he answers that question, I have a question of my own." I said.

"What is it?"

"How come you're the chief when in reality Leorio is the one becoming a doctor?"  
 **End of Daydream**

 _'Why did my mind set up that casting?'_ After my daydream, Beans passed me a folder. Opening it to reveal my Hunter License. The ID number is 459395312290. Of course the last three numbers would be the year I passed the exam.

"Heather M. Roy, I now declare you to be a Hunter! There will be a party to celebrate at five. But until then, the time is yours." Pariston said.

"A party?" I asked. "Oh no, I just couldn't."

"We do this every year, no matter who passes. We're even inviting all the applicants at were in this year's Final Phase." _'Something does not seem right.'_

"Why are you being so.. nice?"

"Well... I guess you could say I'm trying something new." _'This guy seems suspicious. Since I don't know much about him I'll have to rely on my instinct. And they're telling me to not trust him.'_ "If you don't have anymore questions, you may go."

"Okay." I left the room and headed outside. I then see Ryan, Ashley, and Michael. "Hey, what are you guys doing out here?" I ask as I walk up to them.

"We're giving Kendrick and Pax a memorial." Ashley answered. I look over her shoulder and see that this is where they were buried. _'When he said they would get a proper burial. I didn't expect them to be buried on the hotel grounds. But, I guess it doesn't matter now.'_

"What is he doing here?!" I hear Ryan yell. I look over and see Will just several feet away.

"I want to make peace with you all." Will said to all of us.

"Yeah, right!" Ashley yelled. "What makes you think we would-" I raise my hand in front of her face.

"Let me talk to him." I said, then I walk up to him. "How is your injury?" I ask him.

"It's fine, you didn't go through that much to cause any problems. I actually barely feel it now."

 _'It wasn't serious?!'_ I thought, shocked. "Then, why..."

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you take my badge?! I was off guard after I stabbed you. So why didn't you take it and got my badge?"

"Why? Because you were concerned for me. I didn't expect that. You being concerned, even after what I did. It doesn't just take strength to become a true Hunter. You also need kindness. You are the only one out of all of us to really know what it takes to become a Hunter. That's why I let you pass."

"Kindness?" I wasn't sure what to make of it. _'Yes, kindness is a very important thing to have. But, will I ever bring myself... to kill the Phantom Troupe.'_

"Hey, Heather!" Ashley called for me. Breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We're all going shopping to get some souvenirs. You want to come along?"

I smiled. I thought it was pretty funny how I only knew these people for a day. And yet, they're treating me as if we've all been friends for years. "Sure." _'Guest there's alot more to the Hunter Exam than people think. It's not just a deadly test. It's also where friendships begin.'_

* * *

The party was just as I expected. It was similar to the party in the 1999 anime: There was a lot of food. Ryan and Michael were talking about what they will do until next year's exam. Everyone was avoiding Will. Bisky-chama and Ashley were singing karaoke. Cheadle was keeping an eye on Pariston as he drinks alcohol. (Based on what I heard, Cheadle is being very smart.) And me, just like Gon during the party in the 1999 anime (and my OC in AxSxH) I was out on the patio staring at the night sky.

I was thinking. What Will said had me deep in thought. I remember bluffing about killing that man on the boat. Then I thought back to all that happened during the exam. I never really fought until the Final Phase. What kept going though my mind was this. _'Can I really kill the Phantom Troupe?'_ In my church, killing anyone is a sin. And not just that, being prideful and wanting revenge is also a sin. Kurapika is being sinful. Many people in my church would tell me to stop him, if they knew. But... I can't. He's stubborn. Many people have told him to let it go and that it wouldn't be worth it. And I'm sure that there will be many more to come as he ignores them. I also thought, _'If I can't stop him, I'll help him.' But... 'Can I really do it?'_

"Why aren't you at the party?" A voice asked. I was so deep in my thoughts that I jumped at hearing the voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" The voice chuckled. I turn around to see it was Bisky-chama.

"Oh, Bisky-chama. It's you. No, you didn't scare me. I just... spaced out for a moment."

"I see... Anyway, back to my question. Why aren't you inside? The party is for you, after all.

"Bisky-chama?"

"Yes?"

"Is killing... scary?"

"And why do you ask?"

"I took the Hunter Exam to become a Blacklist Hunter. But... I've never killed before."

"It all depends on you. But if you find it hard to do. Then I don't think it was a great idea to take the exam, let alone pass it."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, I was unsure what she was saying.

"There will come a time when you have to kill. Every Hunter has to know this, even kind ones like yourself." As Bisky-chama explained, Gon came into my head. _'Gon...'_ "If you can't bring yourself to kill. You won't be risking just your life, but others as well. Do you understand?"

I thought about her question before answering. _'If I freeze while fighting the Phantom Troupe... I would risking Kurapika's life as well as my own.'_ "I understand."

"Good. Now, what will you be doing now that you've become a Hunter?"

"I'm gonna go home and start my Nen training right away. So I can pass the secret Hunter Exam."

"Ah! So you're aware of the secret exam?"

I gave her an innocent smile when I said, "Well, I do know some inside info."

"I first thought that your teleporting ability was Nen. But since you said that you'll **start** your Nen training when you get home. It's making me wonder what it is. Can you please tell me now?"

 _'Nen.. Wait! Maybe my ability_ _ **is**_ _Nen.'_ "Actually, Bisky-chama... I'm not completely sure myself. Since I only just discover it three months ago.

"I see. Well, you can't tell me what you don't know." Bisky-chama then grabs hold of my hand. And because of her grip, I couldn't break free. "Come back to the party. Maybe do some karaoke. I would love to hear you sing."

I tensed up at her request. The only person I had the courage to sing to was Kurapika. And the last time I sang in front of a crowd was three years ago, and I ended up being made fun of. (Middle School. T_T) "I... uh."

"Come on! Can't you at least do one?"

I let out a sigh. I wasn't sure if she would keep pushing or leave it alone if I say no. I didn't want find out. "Fine, but just one."

Bisky-chama then drag me to the stage in the room. Then handed me the mic and song book. "Just tell the DJ what song you've picked." She said as she got off the stage.

I put the mic on its stand so I can hold the song book with both hands. I look through the book and realize that I know none of the songs. _'Great! I really need to start listening to songs of this world. I need a radio.'_ I was getting nervous as all eyes were on me. _'Crap! What do I sing?'_ I thought to myself as I put my hands in my pocket. When I felt that there was something in them. I pulled whatever was in my pocket out. It was my pink flash drive. _'I don't remember packing this. How long has it been in my pocket.'_ Then it came to me. My pink flash drive held everything. My documents, games, pictures, MMD stuff, videos, even music. I had karaoke versions of some of the songs I listen to. This was perfect!

"Hey, DJ?" I called to him.

"Yes?" He said.

"Can I sing to my own music?"

"If you have something that has a karaoke version of it, then why not?"

"Well this flash drive work?" I asked has I held it up.

"Yeah, that will do." I walk up to the DJ and hand him the flash drive.

"Which song?" He asked me as a list of all my songs on the flash drive appear on his screen.

"That one." I said as I place my finger on the screen.

"Okay, I'll play it in three... two... one!"

(Video: /9qLJWh1eY_c )

Once I finished singing, I was very nervous for everyone's reaction. But I was surprised that everyone was clapping. I think I even heard Dwun (Okay, now I know I misspelled his name.) whistling. "Encore!" I heard Ryan yell. And for the rest of the party, I sang almost every karaoke song on my flash drive. _'Guess Kurapika wasn't sugar coating it when he said I am a good singer.'_

After the party, Bisky-chama invited me to a small slumber party. When she asked me I was thinking, _'You still have slumber parties?_ ' as I raise an eyebrow. But I said yes anyway. Bisky-chama wasn't kidding when she said it would be small. There were only three of us. Me, Bisky-chama, and Cheadle. I was a little surprised that Cheadle said yes as well. But I just thought that maybe that's just how she is.

I slept like normal, until around midnight. That's when my psychic powers came in. (Like how I saw Light Nostrade talking to Kurapika.) Because of what happened today, it wasn't very clear. But what I did see scared me. What I saw was Hisoka. It looked as though he was ready to fight. He was at Heavens Arena and his opponent is... Chrollo?! I woke up the very moment I say Chrollo's face. _'What?! This does not make sense! Why would Hisoka fight Chrollo when he can't use his Nen. Unless... No! It can't be. There's no way he... That can't happen!'_

"Heather, did you had a bad dream?" Cheadle asked me.

"Yeah... I-I guess."

"Was it about what happened on the Final Phase?"

"...No."

"What's going on?" Biskey-chama said as she was rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Heather had a bad dream." Cheadle told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything we can do?"

I remember when Gon and Killua told Bisky-chama about Kurapika's Nen ability. But the only reason why they did was because she was confused and punched them to let her in on it. I don't think she should know more about it. At least, not without Kurapika's permission. And I also didn't want to say anything with Cheadle around. She doesn't know that there is a connection between me and Kurapika.

"No, there's nothing..." I said.

"Okay, then I know what you need."

"Huh?" 'What is she talking about?' My question was answered by Bisky-chama summoning Cookie-chan.

"Cookie will give you a relaxing massage as we talk about boys." Bisky-chama said with a big grin as Cheadle just rolled her eyes. I laughed seeing and hearing that. As Cookie-chan gave me the massage I was so relaxed, it felt like I was in heaven. "So... Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Ah... yeah." I couldn't help but blush as I thought about Kurapika.

" Oh! What's his name? How old is he? What does he look like?"

"He's a little bit older than me. And he has blonde shoulder length hair with brown eyes."

"He sounds cute. Does he have any muscle?"

"He's very strong."

"I wasn't asking if he was strong. I meant his body."

I burst out laughing. "Well... It doesn't look like ... he has much muscle." I try to say in between laughs.

"Does he know you passed the exam."

"No, he doesn't." The reason was because when I finally got signal on my phone, the battery was too low. I had my phone charging all day. "At first, I wanted to call and tell him right away. But then I decided to tell him when I'm back home, in person."

"Wonderful."

"Biscuit, it's late. We should get right back to sleep." Said Cheadle.

"Okay."

* * *

"Good-bye, Heather. The next time we meet, both me and Ryan will be Hunters, too." Said Ashley as she and Ryan left, along with Will and Michael.

"Yeah, bye!" I said as I wave at them. I then turned around and bow at all the examiners. "It has been very nice to meet you all. I promise I will become a great Hunter."

"We're happy to hear that." Said List.

"Good luck out there." Said Pariston.

"You're gonna need it." Said Dwun. (I give up.)

"You won't need luck, base on what I've seen." Said Cheadle.

"I know you'll be an amazing Hunter." Said Bisky-chama. "And I have a feeling we'll see each other soon."

"Then in that case, until we meet again." I said to Bisky-chama.

"Yeah."

"Bye-bye!" I yell to them all as I made my way to the train station.

Before I had said my good byes. I used the hotel computers to figure out where I am and how far away I was from Kurapika. I found that the hotel was two hours away from his apartment. And that the cheapest way the get there was by train.

As I ride the train, I couldn't help but remember my Disneyland trip. How I rode a train for the first time, on my way home. Home. Once I saw that train had wi-fi, I used it to check my notifications of DeviantArt. Since I had the app. I was surprised to see how much I had. Melody and Clover-chan posted really great art while I was gone.

I couldn't help but be insanely bubbly as I walk up to Kurapika's door. I knew he was inside because I could see him through his window. I tried my best to stop my giggles. "Kurapika, guess who's back~?" I said in a singing tone as I knock on the door.

The door opened rather quickly and I soon find myself in his strong arms. "Welcome back." He said to me.

"It's good to be back." I said as I hug him back.

"How did you do?" He asked me as we pull away.

"I passed!" I held up my Hunter License so he could see.

"That's great news." Then he noticed the cut on my arm. "Heather, what happened to your arm?!"

"Oh, it's a long story. But I have it all written down on my yellow legal pads. Don't worry though, I'm fine. No one did this to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Kurapika placed his hand on my cheek. "I missed you." And with that, he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. _'I missed you, too, Kurapika.'_


End file.
